1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle vehicle including a light unit which emits a light beam with which a forward region of a vehicle body can be irradiated, in addition to a head lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a certain straddle vehicle includes a light (lamp) unit which emits a light beam with which a forward region of a vehicle body can be irradiated, in addition to a head lamp. As an example of the light unit, “JP 2013-248988 A” discloses a sub-head-lamp light source which is lighted (turned on) when a vehicle body is banked. This sub-head-lamp light source is provided on a front cover of the vehicle. An optical axis and a reflector of the sub-head-lamp light source are fixed. “JP Sho 63 (1988)-009497 Y2” discloses an optical axis adjustment mechanism of a head lamp (head lamp device).
In the above-described sub-head-lamp light source, there is a possibility that the direction of the optical axis cannot be adjusted after the sub-head-lamp light source is mounted on the front cover. In this case, to obtain a desired irradiation range during turning of the vehicle, it is necessary to mount the sub-head-lamp light source on the front cover with a high accuracy.